


After You

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some moments are just too perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After You

Title: After You  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: ShuuKira  
Rating: G  
Summary: Some moments are just too perfect

Shuuhei leant back against the sweet smelling grass and stared up at the fluffy white clouds. Beside him, Yachiru was chattering away excitedly, so hyped up that she was nearly unintelligible. She had somehow bribed Kira into giving her a kidoh lesson – as well as a small mountain of candy – and she was incredibly excited about it. Thinking about his gloomy blond lover had Shuuhei scanning the hillside looking to see the man had arrived yet.  
  
Kira considered using shunpo to escape from his office. He had promised Yachiru that he would show her some basic kidoh today and he was already running late. Hurriedly, he tidied his office and shut the door, almost running down the corridor as he hastened to their meeting place, keeping his eyes downcast so as not to be interrupted. As their designated hillside came into view, he smiled widely as he recognised Shuuhei lounging in the long grass beside the Eleventh Division Lieutenant.  
  
Watching Kira teach Yachiru made Shuuhei’s heart ache. If not for the fact that Shuuhei had pressed his suit so strongly with Kira, the blond Lieutenant could’ve had a family of his own, children of his own to teach and mould. Feeling a dark melancholy well up, Shuuhei turned back to his appraisal of the clouds, admiring their flowing forms and freewheeling images.  
  
Looking after Yachiru for an afternoon reminded Kira of all the wonderful reasons not to have a family of his own. It was a lucky thing that he was gay really, because at least he couldn't knock Shuuhei up. Glancing over at his lover, he found the tattooed man still idly watching the clouds and chewing on a long grass stalk. Smiling softly, he turned back to Yachiru, determined to give their lesson his best efforts.

A soft ‘flump’ in the grass beside him startled Shuuhei from his light doze. Yachiru was yelling thank-yous and goodbyes as she hurtled down the hill back to her beloved Ken-chan. Turning his head to gaze at his lover, Shuuhei found himself captivated by the gentle, contented, expression on Kira’s face. Rolling over, he leaned in to scatter butterfly kisses across the beloved features.  
  
Shuuhei could be so incredibly sweet sometimes. Kira smiled as he snuggled into Shuuhei’s warm embrace, resting his head on the muscular chest and wrapping his arm around the slim waist. He could hear his lover’s heartbeat and feel every breath that he took, Kira felt contentment steal over him, and knew that he could happily stay like this forever.


End file.
